Rien qu'une fois
by Yuniski
Summary: Quand notre Zoro devient sentimentale vis-à-vis d'un certain cuistot c: [Zosan] Pour votre plaisir de fan de yaoi c: Pas de lemon


Fanfiction : Zoro x Sanji

 **Rien qu'une fois**

Rien qu'une fois. Rien qu'une fois, Zoro aimerait savoir ce que Sanji pense de lui. Il aimerait, rien qu'une fois, mettre son insaisissable fierté de côté, celle qui lui l'empêcher de mettre ses sentiments en avant. Il y a, d'un côté son cœur qui lui recommande d'aller voir le blond, de tout lui avouer, puis, de l'autre côté, sa fierté l'empêche de ne serait-ce dire qu'une seule gentille parole vis-à-vis de ce dernier.

Rien qu'une fois, il aimerait que ses pensées, ses sentiments sortent naturellement, sans qu'il y est ce blocage. S'il le pouvait, il irait de ce pas même dans la cuisine, là où notre cher Sanji passe les trois quart du temps, il se mettrait en face de lui et lui dirait « Je t'aime ».

Bien évidement, il a conscience que cette vision de lui peut choquer. Les gens ont tendance à le voir solitaire et agressif. En Zoro quoi. Seulement, il voudrait que cette image change, du moins, aux yeux bleus, aussi bleus que l'océan qui sont ceux de Sanji.

Rien qu'une fois, il aimerait avoir une relation saine avec le cuisinier de l'équipage. Juste passer une journée « normale » (si on peut en qualifier une de telle dans l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille), c'est-à-dire, sans s'énerver à la moindre remarque, sans passer des heures à échanger des coups de pieds et des coups de sabre. Oui, Zoro commence à devenir serein et posé.

Voici ce que pense notre cher « marimo » là-haut, tout seul dans la vigie. Les membres de l'équipage pensent qu'il est -encore- en train de faire joue-joue avec ses chéries les altères, mais ils se trompent. Zoro est là, assis sur la banquette, regardant l'étendue de l'océan. La surface bleue de la mer lui rappelle le regard de Sanji (enfin, plutôt son œil), et c'est alors qu'il revoit en tête son image, sa fine taille, ses doigts agiles maniant de longs couteaux, sa chevelure dorée ainsi que ses lèvres rosées. De toute sa vie, jamais Zoro n'avait imaginer penser aussi fortement à une personne, surtout quand cette personne est du même sexe que lui. A vrai dire, dans sa petite tête d'algue, il se voyait finir sa vie seul, délaissé, abandonné avec ses précieux sabres qu'il commence presque à chérir autant que Sanji (c'est là que ça devient inquiétant O_O). Plus les heures passaient, plus Zoro se trouvait coincé et se referme de plus en plus sur lui.

Ce qui l'étonne le plus dans toute cette affaire, c'est qu'il peut liquider à lui tout seul une armée de la Marine, mais n'est même pas capable de dire un simple « Je t'aime ».

20h00. Zoro sortie de ses pensées car il savait que c'était l'heure du dîner. Comment une tête d'algue comme lui pourrait le savoir ? Tout simplement en entendant un certain Luffy gueuler comme un malade à travers le bateau. Rien de plus simple, même pour un marimo. Notre cher bretteur descend donc de la vigie, puis rejoins le reste de l'équipage dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, le repas est très agiter. Entre Franky et Brook qui dansent à moitié de joie, Usopp qui raconte ses bobards à Chopper émerveillé et enfin notre Luffy international qui vole dans les assiettes de tout le monde, il serait stupide de nier le fait qu'il y est de l'ambiance chez les Chapeaux de Paille (bonne ou mauvaise, là n'est pas le problème).

« Tiens voila un revenant » dit le cuisiner en voyant notre vert (ba… il a les cheveux vert quoi) s'asseoir à table, réunit avec le reste de la bande.

Zoro ne répond que par un grognement. Il savait que s'il le regardait, après avoir pensé à lui toute la journée, il aurait perdu tout ses moyens face à cet être blond si désiré.

« Ché vré qu'onch cht'a pas vu d'la chourené Choro, tu t'trenchainais enchore ? »

Je vais vous traduire ce que viens de dire Luffy, car il a la fâcheuse habitude de parler la bouche pleine : « C'est vrai qu'on ne t'a pas vu de la journée Zoro, tu t'entraînais encore ».

Le bretteur acquiesce simplement (oui, lui comme tous les autres de l'équipage ont compris ce qu'il a dit, ils ont l'habitude).

Cependant, Robin intervient :

« C'est bizarre quand même, tu dis que tu t'es entraîner toute la journée mais tu transpires pas comme d'habitude »

Hé oui, il ne faut pas oublier que Robin est très très très maline, et qu'elle remarque tout. Zoro, après avoir dit qu'il avait prit une douche, voit passer Sanji devant lui faire le « beau » devant ses belles « mélorines ». Rien qu'en le regardant, il se remémore toutes les pensées de la journée. Rien qu'une fois, il aimerait sentir le contacte de sa peau, qui a l'air super douce au passage, sur son visage. Rien qu'une fois, il aimerait que Sanji le traite comme Nami ou Robin, c'est-à-dire avec un peu plus de considération et de délicatesse. Et encore une fois, il se sentait comme enfermé dans une bulle, dans laquelle il ne peut en sortir et il voit Sanji en dehors, mais il ne peut l'atteindre. Il entend sa voix l'appeler : « Zoro… Zoro… ZORO »

Zoro revient à lui, en effet Sanji l'appelait bel et bien, il se tenait debout, face à lui, les mains sur les hanches avec un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est ce que tu branles marimo ? T'es dans les vappes à cause du Saké ou quoi ? Je voudrais savoir si t'as fini, il ne me reste plus que ton assiette à laver ».

En effet, Zoro était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'a pas vu qu'il était le dernier dans la cuisine. Tous les autres sont déjà partis. Cela veut dire qu'il se retrouve seul, avec LUI.

« Nan tu peux la prendre j'ai fini…

-Mais t'as presque pas touché à ton repas! Tu nous fais une crise comme les filles sur ton poids ? Ou alors ton palais de mollusque est trop salé pour apprécié une cuisine aussi raffinée que la mienne ? »

Tout en grognant, Sanji prend l'assiette de Zoro, met la nourriture de côté car « Luffy va sûrement venir me réclamer de la nourriture dans vingt minutes », et termine la vaisselle.

Zoro se retrouve maintenant devant une étendue de bois (oui bon on va se calmer sur les phrases, c'est juste une table -_- ) et une bouteille de saké dans la main. Le moment est idéal, mais évidemment, notre cher tête d'algue n'a jamais réellement penser comment aborder la chose (bon, il commence déjà à être sentimentale, faut pas trop lui en demander). Il veut ouvrir la bouche, mais rien n'en sort. Surtout que Sanji continue à faire son monologue derrière la vaisselle.

« Vraiment, je me décarcasse pour trouver des plats qui plaisent à tout le monde, mais NON ce n'est pas encore assez pour Môsieur, évidemment ! Lui, à part ses altères, ses sabres et son saké, rien ne l'intéresse. Franchement c'est pas possible d'être avec des gens pareil.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter rien qu'une fois de m'insulter dès que tu ouvres ta putain de gueule ? »

Silence général. Oui oui, c'est bien Zoro qui vient de balancer cette phrase. Même lui ne réalise pas tellement ce qu'il vient de dire. Il veut lui avouer ses sentiments, être gentil avec lui, mais fait en fait tout le contraire.

« C'est à moi que tu parles tas de muscle écervelé ?

-A moi que t'es besoin de lunettes, je ne vois personnes d'autre à part toi dans cette pièce, sourcils en vrilles.

-C'est que l'algue se prend pour un comique dis donc. T'as encore d'autre truc à dire pour ton futur One Man Show ? Je vois déjà toutes les algues de l'océan faire la queue pour venir admirer ta verdure qui te sert de plante capillaire.

-Dis moi Sanji, il n'y a que ma couleur de cheveux que tu remarques chez moi ? »

Sanji ne savait pas quoi répondre. Non pas que la répartie était excellente (elle était même pourrie), juste le fait que marimo l'ait appelé « Sanji ».

« Tu… tu m'as appelé Sanji ?

-Parce que je devrais t'appeler Michel ? Tes parents t'ont nommé Sanji, donc je t'appelle Sanji.

-Mais eu… Venant de toi c'est…

-Bizarre ? Et pourquoi ça serait bizarre hein ? Parce qu'on se dispute sans arrêt ? Mais est ce que c'est normal qu'on se dispute dès que l'un ouvre la bouche ? On ne pourrait pas avoir une relation comme on a avec tous les autres ? Pourquoi on rirait pas ensemble comme tu le fais avec Ussop, pourquoi on ne chanterait pas ensemble comme tu le fais avec Brook, pourquoi on irait pas faire les courses en ville ensemble comme tu le fais tout le temps avec Chopper, pourquoi tu ne serais pas aussi doux avec moi comme tu l'es avec les filles…. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes autant ? »

La bombe explose. Tout ce que Zoro se retient de dire depuis tout ce temps, il le balance dans la face d'un Sanji complètement désorienté, persuadé d'être face à dix monstres marins.

« Tu vois Sanji…. Rien qu'une fois… Rien qu'une fois, je voudrais que toi et moi, on s'entende bien… Car au fond, malgré les apparences, je ne te déteste pas tant que ça… J'ai même de l'affection pour toi… Je … Je t'aime. Voilà. »

C'est après ces dernières paroles que Zoro s'enfuit en courant de la cuisine, laissant Sanji en plan qui -essaye- tant bien que mal à remettre toutes l'actualité dans sa tête de blond. Il court s'enfermer dans la vigie, le seul endroit où il est réellement bien. Il en avait rêver, de ce moment où il arriverait enfin à lui dire ce qu'il ressent, mais la réalité n'est pas aussi belle que ses utopies.

Son cœur bat très vite, comme s'il venait de courir pendant plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, et pourtant il se sent comme léger, soulager d'un poids qui était trop lourd dans sa poitrine. Certes, l'approche de ce soir était désastreuse, voir catastrophique, mais au moins le blond sait ce qu'il pense. Maintenant la question est de savoir comment va être leur relation après cette soirée... Le voila maintenant seul, dans le noir de la vigie. Il s'est allongé sur le sol, car sa température corporelle a tellement augmenté qu'il se fait un petit moment « détente-fraîcheur » sur le sol. Il ferme les yeux, et repense à ce qu'il vient de dire à Sanji. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte avant à quel point il était jaloux des autres membres de l'équipage qui étaient tous très proche de Sanji. Tous, sauf lui.

Le voila à moitié endormis sur le sol de la vigie. Soudain, il sent un souffle chaud dans sa nuque qui le réveille. Par réflexe, Zoro se lève subitement et plaque la personne à terre, se met à califourchon sur lui et lui bloque les mains.

« Je pensais pas te faire aussi peur marimo. »

Hein ? Quoi ? Marimo ? Zoro se relève brusquement, allume la lumière. En effet, c'était bien Sanji qui était là, allongé sur le sol.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Même si c'est toi qui passe la plupart du temps dans cette pièce, j'ai le droit d'y venir quand je veux ».

Merde, le blond n'avait pas tord. Zoro sent le regard de Sanji sur lui et, pour la première fois, le vert n'ose même pas répondre au duel de regard. C'est honteux qu'il fuit le regard du blond.

« T'es venu pour te moquer de moi. Vas y fait ce que tu veux je m'en fiche… »

Aucune réponse de la part du blond. Zoro ne voulait pas regarder dans sa direction, voir son regard moqueur. Pourtant, il sent une chose le tirer en arrière, et Zoro se retrouve vite le dos sur le sol avec un Sanji collé sur lui. Les voici maintenant ventre contre ventre.

« Tu sais quoi Zoro ? Moi aussi j'ai déjà rêvé que, rien qu'une fois, toi et moi, on s'aimait ».

Et c'est en terminant cette parole que Sanji pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du bretteur. Ce dernier fût d'abord surpris, mais est vite tombé sur le charme de la douce langue du cuisinier.

Et c'est sous une nuit d'hiver, remplie d'étoiles, que les deux amants s'embrassent pour la première fois. Mais ça ne sera pas rien qu'une fois.


End file.
